Season 4
The Created Season 4 Is Here! Now that the Planetaries have won, there no stopping them from winning another championship. How will the Dexteras come back as TWF's champion? The Dexteras Have The Most Points,But The Sinisteras Still Have A Chance! Dexteras: 20 Sinistras: 10 Season 4 Finals Match 1: Ouch (DEX) vs. Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) Ouch has his work cut out for him now. In Round One, Nefercreepy sandstorms Ouch, and sand gets into his bandages and makes him itch all over. Nefercreepy takes the advantage. In Round Two, after shaking all the sand out, Ouch unleashes several well-aimed hits and catches Queen Nefercreepy off guard. In Round Three, Nefercreepy prepares to drop a pyramid on Ouch, but he punches her. The punch causes Queen Nefercreepy to lose focus, and accidentally drop the pyramid on herself. Nefercreepy get back up, but is stunned after being hit. Ouch seizes the opportunity and performs the Spinecrack Backbreak Surprise, which paralyzes Nefercreepy and helps Ouch pin her. Match 2: Hometown Huck (DEX) vs. Scoutmaster Scott (SIN) The humble Dextera Hometown Huck is back and badder than ever(not really bad but more powerful) and is up against the iron moose of the Cookie Scouts, Scoutmaster Scott. Huck is outraged of Scott of all the meritless deeds his scouts have down and gives him a proper hoedown. Scott sends in some of his Cookie Scouts inside(litterly inside) the ring. They've sent loads of traps and it seems Huck is in for a loss, but Scott was too cockey enough to set off one of the traps, and Huck takes the win for the Dexteras with The Hometown Shuffle! Match 3: Hometown Huck (DEX) Vs. Planetary Saturn (SIN) After 3 Recent Loses,Saturn Is Ready To Win The Championship! In Round 1, Saturn Hits Huck With A Chair Angering Him, And Causing Him To Go All Out. In Round 2, Saturn Uses The Saturn Slammer, But Mini Man From The Audience Throws A Rubber Chicken(lol a rubber chicken) At Saturn, Allowing Huck To Win. After This, Saturn Quits The TWF. Match 4: Planetary M-Naga (SIN) Vs. Hometown Huck (DEX) A New Planetary Means A New Way To Cheat,And This Planetary Plans To End The Sinistras Losing Streak.In Round 1,Huck Gives It All Hes Got,But Naga Slithers All The Way Dodging His Attacks.In Round 2,Huck uses The Hometown Shuffle,But Naga Was Able To Live Through It,and Used His Special,The Slithering Strangle. Match 5: Jack The Butcher (DEX) Vs. Gambler Jack (SIN) Gambler Jack thinks he can pull an easy win as he goes against Dextera newbie Jack The Butcher. In Round One Jack T.B. gets some hevey hits on G. Jack. In Round Two G. Jack decides to cheat he insults Jack T.B. which makes him cry (he's very self-conges) G. Jack then throws a chairat him . In Round Three things look blek as Jack T.B. as still not gotting up G. Jack goes for the pin but surprize Jack T.B. gets up and does Cut,Chop,Done and wins. Match 6: The Pandora (DEX) vs. Comet Blue (SIN) - Rematch It's a match of glory vs evil when the Old trickster Pandora faces the Comet Blue in a rematch. In the round 1 Comet blue beaten Pandora up, but he was replaced by a Magic Box. Comet tries to stole The Pandora's Box again, but luckily, Pandora hides it in his mouth. Round 2, Comet was beaten again by the Combination of Web and The Cometto Blastro but managed to stand on his feet. But not long after Pandora unleashes his Pandora's box and get Bashed by a giant Hammer! Match 7: Flashback(SIN) Vs. Gary The Intern(DEX) The Dextera intern takes on the forgetful Sinistra. In Round One, Flashback forgets he's in a match, and Gary the Intern gains a small advantage. He uses the Australian Kangaroo-Pouch Combo on Flashback, who somehow breaks out despite his forgetful state. In Round Two, Flashback finally remembers he's in a wrestling match. He is able to fend off Gary's attacks and treat Gary to the Texas Thumbbuster. Gary responds with the Unpromising Haircut, but Flashback is not affected by having his hair cut. In Round Three, both wrestlers unleash everything they've got at eachother. Flashback connects with a ground-shaking left hook, and Gary is temporarily stunned. Flashback sees this and pulls off his blinding move, The Photo Finish. Gary gets blinded, but the move has a "recoil" effect as Flashback also gets blinded. So the two wander around the ring, until they run into eachother. The impact gives Flashback an idea where Gary is, and launches devastating hits blindly. Most miss, but one lucky punch connects. This punch has a "sucker punch" effect, causing Gary to get knocked off his feet and fall to the ground. Flashback hears this and pins Gary. Match 8: Planetary Mars(SIN) Vs. The Pandora(DEX) - Rematch In Round 1,Mars Tricks The Pandora Into Entering The Part Of The Arena,He Rigged With TNT.In Round 2,The Pandora Dropped The Pandoras Box After Being Stung By One Of The Planetaries Trained Bees.As Pandora Went To Recive The Box,Mars Drove A Rocket Through The Roof,Winning It For The Sinisteras Match 9:Planetary Redspot(SIN) Vs. The Marine Fisherman(DEX) Another New Planetary Has Entered The Ring,What Will This One Do?In Round 1,The Marine Fisherman Lands Hits On Redspot,Who Doesnt Feel Anything.So The Marine Fisherman Throws His Harpoon At Redspot,But It Bounces Off An Invisible Wall,Redspot Made.In Round 2,The Marine Fisherman Charges At Redspot,But Hits A Wall.As He Is Stunned,Redspot Buts Marine In An Invisible Box,And keeps Tightining The Box,Forcing The Marine Fisherman Into Submission. Match 10 : Milty the Clown (DEX) vs Snagglefangs (SIN) The ferocious eating machine faces against the world Humorist trick-maker Milty The Clown. Snagglefangs gets an early edge in round 1 and almost ate Milty alive. In the round 2 Milty counters with some pie throwing contest, which snagglefangs ate it instead of throwing it. Milty loses his grip on the match when Snagglefangs charge him, but the tide turns again when Milty's last act of pie-throwing barrage includes a bomb in it! Match 11: The Big Time (SIN) vs. Big Star (DEX) It's a true battle of sibling rivalry as the Sinistra Star The Big Time faces his litte cousin Big Star. The Big Time throws it down in round 1, having no care that hes fighting his little cousin, Big Star tries to impress his cousin, but nothing is working, at a desprite time, Big Star uses the Star-Splangled Slammer and The Big Time uses The Time Bomb, as these moves collide, The Big Time comes strong and defeats his little cousin, taking another win for the Sinistras. Match 12 : Danny Kaboom (DEX) vs Corbata (SIN) It's a match of real explosive versus a Virtual explosive when Danny faces the Sinistras game wizard Corbata. Corbata hits fast and managed to confuse Danny Kaboom with Controller Jabs. Danny rebounds it with the Bazooka Barrage and managed to hit Corbata's Game controller. in the round 3 Danny managed to control the match with barrage of Hard punches, Corbata tries to use the Cheat Code, but failed when Danny's security bomb blasted Corbata to the mat! Match 13 : Chill Out (DEX) vs Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) Mugsy Thumbscrew tries to beat up Chill Out by sending his thugs in the ring, but Chill Out make a short work on him by using the Below Freezing Point move. Chill Out gains an upper hand by giving Mugsy the Blizzard Barrage and almost KOed by his move. In the last act of desparation, Mugsy tries to Turn the heat by a Flame Thrower but it will be Mugsy that turned up cold when Chill Out Freezed the entire building! Match 14 : Vini Vidi Victory! (DEX) vs. Planetary M-Skull (SIN) It's a match between Honor and trust against Evil when the leader Vini Vidi Victory himself faced the Planetary minion. Vini gets a rough edge and even using Triple Stevenson Maneuver to knock Planetary M-Skull out, but he endured and counters with a stun ray and even hits the Ref with it. In the round 2, Vini endures the Planetary's scheming tricks and regain his control of the match. In the final round, Planetary M-skull call the other Planetaries to gang up Vini. However, his plan failed when the Planetaries' cheating trick is enough to make Colonel Cossack crazily step up in the Ring (After he knock Dick Thompson out) and beating all the Planetaries except M-Skull, and gets pinned by the old Vini Vidi Vada-Voom and giving a major victory to the Dexteras. Match 15(Royal Thumble) : Face-Off Phil and Chill Out (DEX) vs N Fuego and Infernal (SIN) It's a hot vs cold Royal Match when Chill Out and Face-Off Phil faces the Sinistra fire twosome N Fuego and Infernal. The match started out safely, But enventually becomes 7 on 7 in the ring after the argument between the Dexteras Pei Pei the Purple Panda, Max Overload, Pete Hipmaster, The Stash, and Gill AND the Sinistras The Big Time, Comet Blue, The PanTher, Bob Drumbrock, and The Amoeba turns worst and starting a street fight again in the Ring. Comet Blue falls first when Pete Hipmaster knock him out with the Thousand hands, then get defeated by N Fuego, Gill managed to bury N Fuego with swamp mud wallop, but gets defeated by The Big Time bashing him, and gets defeated by the Stash with The SUPER SNEEZE, who knocked out by The PanTher's Twister Tundra Alley, Max managed to spark The PanTher till he fainted. But Max has taken down by Bob Drumbrock, who is knocked out by Phil. Pei Pei faces Amoeba and Amoeba uses her shrink, Pei Pei is fainted by her inside redecorating but Amoeba also fainted when she gets Vomitted. which leaves only Phil, Chill Out, and Infernal. Infernal managed to knock Phil by his Flaming Palm Strike, until Chill Out brings a victory to the Dexteras by his new move, the Ice Avalanche Bash! Match 16: Planetary M-Naga(SIN) Vs. Vini Vidi Victory(DEX) It Was Nagas Debut Last Time We Saw Him,And Now He Is Ready For The Championships!In Round 1,Vini Talks Trash About The Planetaries,Causing Naga To Go All Out On Him.In Round 2,Vini Winds Up For The Vini Vidi Vada Voom,But Naga Unleashes The Rest Of The Planetaries On Vini And The Sinisteras Win. Match 17: Planetary Astro(SIN) Vs. Wasabi(DEX) The Pyro Planetary Is Up Against The Dexteras Poet.In Round 1,Astro Sets The Ring On Fire,And Wasabi Falls Through A Trap Door.In Round 2,Wasabi Uses The Best Poem Ever,Though Asrto Doesnt Really Care And Uses His Special Move, The Astro Arch Of Fire,Which Sets Wasabi On Fire,And Astro Pins Her. Match 18: Absolute-Zero(DEX) Vs. The PanTher(SIN) The tundra emperor is up against the cold blue chiller. Zero drops 20 bags of 0-Ice dropping The PanTher loose. Later The PanTher is tired but nothing stops him from defeating Zero with The PanTher 2-Step. Match 19 : Pierre Pamplemousse (DEX) vs Captain Carpal (SIN) It's a food fighter against a Food-pillager when Pierre faces the scourge of the ocean, Cpt Carpal. Carpal gets an advantage by his Brutal punches and the Carpal Cutlass, but Pierre countered by giving him a titanium hat bashing. The tides turns when Pierre throws his Junk Food at Captain Carpal many times. Carpal tries his cannon but his effort is in vain when Pierre's Spatula Storm knocked him and the cannon to the mat!! Match 20 : Miss Fitwell (DEX) vs The Scorchion (SIN) Miss Fitwell is in a challenge when she faces the Tundra Lone fighter, The Scorchion, Miss Fiwell gets the edge by giving Scorchion many hard exercise, and even a Hygiene lesson. The Scorchion used the Thaigon Stinger on Miss Fitwell, but as her name 'Fitwell', Scorchion's move is useless because of her daily exercise and it's over for Scorchion when Miss Fitwell uses the Full Workout! Match 21 : Hometown Huck (DEX) vs Primo Metal (SIM) Making his debut tonight is new Sinistra Primo Metal. Altogh he is iron steel, he is attack this way and that by Hometown Huck. Hometown Huck gets bruised by The Iron Grip Of Defeat but Huck pinned Metal, immerging victorious. Match 22: Planetary Astro(SIN) Vs. Miss Fitwell(DEX) In Round 1,Fitwell Lecures Astro On How Fire Can Get You Serious Injurys And That He Shouldnt Play With It.Though,This Doesnt Change Astro,For He Starts A Bonfire.In Round 2,Miss Fitwell Uses Her Full Workout On Astro,But He Wins When He Sets Miss Fitwells Hair On Fire. Match 23:Chester The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Planetary Astro(SIN) It Is Chesters Debut When He Fights The Evil Sinistera Criminals.In Round 1,Astro Sets The Arena On Fire,But Chester Counters With A Spray Gun.In Round 2,Astro Uses The Astros Arch O' Fire,But Chester Proves His Skill By Using His Move, Right Or Wrong,TO Drop Astro Thorugh A Trap Door. Match 24: Chester The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Planetary Ares(SIN) Chester Is Off To A Good Start,But Ares Wishes To Defeat Him In His Tracks.In Round 1,Ares Lands Alort Of Powerful Hits But Chester Blocks Himself With Right Or Wrong. In Round 2,Ares Revealed That He Ment To Make Chester Use His Move Early,So He Could Not Use It Later On.Ares Then Smaks Chester To The Mat.It Looks Like The End,But Chester Still Had One Trap Door To Count On! Match 25: Chester The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Bucks Gazillion(SIN) It Was Smart To Chose Bucks To Defeat The Newbbie.........Or Was It?In Round 1,Bucks Compliments Chester On His Former Job,And Asks How Much Chester Gets Paid,Bucks Knocks Him Aside The Head When Chester Said 1,000,000.In Round 2,Bucks Uses Bought Out,But Chester Counters With Right Or Wrong.Fortunetly,Bucks Chose The Wrong Answer,Meaning He Fell Through A Trap Door. Match 26: Chester The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. Planetary M-Naga(SIN) Now That Chester Is Everyones Fan Favorite,He Participates In His Fourth Match.In Round 1,Naga Slithers Around Chesters Rad Moves And Bites Him.In Round 2, Naga Uses The Snake Strangler,But Chester Uses His New Move: The Light Pummling,Exept,It Wasnt A Very Light In The End. Match 27: Chester The Gameshow Host(DEX) Vs. The Big Time(SIN) The Big Time Thinks Everyone Is A Sissy For Losing To A Nebbie Dextera Wannaby,So He Enters The Ring.In Round 1, The Big Time's Fans Come And Beat Up Chester,But Then They Ask If They Can Be On One Of His Shows.When He Said He Was Retired,The Fans Beat Him Up And He Loses Round 1,In Round 2,The Big Time Unleashes The Time Bombs Countdown,But Chester Uses His Newest Move, Slot,Spinner,Splinter,To Win The Match Match 28: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Ghost Rider(SIN) While Everyone Is Terrorized By Rider,Mini Man Is Ready To Win!In Round 1,Ghost Rider Gets On His Motor Cycle And Runs Over Mini Man.In Round 2,Ghost Attacks With A Chain,But Chester Drops A Slot Machine On Him,Making Him Fall And Mini Man Pinned Him. Match 29: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Governer Grim(SIN) In Mini Mans Second Match In A Row,He Fights Another Skull Dude!In Round 1,Grim Attacks With A Blowtorch And Mini Man Gets Burnt.In Round 2,Grim uses The Reapers Restrain To Defeat Mini Man.But Grim Didnt Count On Being Struck Down So Easly By The Shooting Star.